Tales For A Young Nobody
by Alexandrake
Summary: A collection of traditional fairy-tale's, told in a not-so-traditional way...By Nobodys, for Nobodys. Rating on the safe-side, contains light yaoi and random pairings.


Don't Own Kingdom Hearts -

How this is read: Normal Story  
weirdlittlemessage  
Actual story _Italics mean normal story inside actual story_  
weirdlittlemessage  
Normal Story

* * *

Tales for a Young Nobody

Little Red Roxas-Hood

"Once upon a time…I suppose that would be how you would expect a story like to start now wouldn't ya?' Number VIII sighed as he scratched the back of his head. The children that surrounded him, simply stared up at him with amused looks on their faces, Axel stared back with one of disbelief. Xigbar had, literally, dropped the kids on him because Vexen had pawned them off to him who had gotten them from Zexion because Luxord saved them from Larxene and Marluixa. The whole thing hurt his head, and when he had asked Xigbar what he was supposed to do with them, the one-eyed sharpshooter merely shrugged his shoulders and said, "Amuse them, read to them, set things on fire for them. I don't know do I look like the maternal kind of man?" and with a dismissal wave of his hand, Number II had opened a portal and stepped through it, leaving Axel alone with seven, screaming, children. AND THAT…is how he found himself in his current situation. Sitting in the massive library of Castle Oblivion…holding a book so big that it would take even Zexion at least a month to read, though he probably already had…

One of the children let out a big sigh, and Axel turned to face her, "What's your problem kid?"

"Aren't you going to read to us?" She asked, crossing her legs at her ankles. The other kids nodded and asked the same thing, Axel groaned and turned the page and looked down. The first page was the picture of a Dusk in a red hood and cape being watched by a Berserker from behind a tree. He flipped through a few more pages and scanned them. The children started to fidget and whine. Eventually, Axel closed the book and ran his hands through his hair, "There's nothing interesting in this story," there was a chorus of whines and protests, which seized when Axel raised his hand, "However, I will tell you my own version on this story, and trust me. It will be a lot more entertaining." He grinned a wolfish grin and the children cheered, as Axel tossed the book to the side and leaned back in his seat.

"Once upon a time…"

therewasalittleboy

It was the middle of spring, the birds where singing, the grass was green and flowers where growing all around. There was a small village that bordered the woods, and in a cute little wooden cottage on the outskirts of the village, there lived a little boy-

_"I thought it was a girl…" one of the kids piped up, Axel shot her a look, "This is my story, I'll tell it how I want…and for the record, in the story it's a Dusk, you can't really tell if they are boys or girls." The kids made a collective 'ooh' sound and Axel returned to telling his story._

–The boys name was Roxas, and he was the most adorable boy in the whole village. All the girls and boys wanted to be with him but he turned them all away. There was one boy, named Marluxia, who loved Roxas so much that he made him a cape and hood the color red, which just so happened to be Roxas' favorite color. Now Roxas really didn't like Marluxia, but he felt bad that the boy had put so much time and effort into making the gift that he accepted it and put it on. The gift looked so good on Roxas, and it was really comfortable, so he decided to wear it all the time. But there was a downside to that. Because the cute and innocent blond was wearing it all the time, the evil pink haired demon thought that meant Roxsas liked him, and was always pestering him to go out. So one day his…we'll call him his care-taker, Saix told him to go visit his…other care-taker, Xemnas and to bring him a basket of goodies.-

_"What kind of goodies?" One girl asked, "I bet it's milk and cookies!" another boy piped up, Axel looked at both of them, "The contents of that basket are not for the discloser of little ears."_

-After all, everyone knew that the two care-takers took real good care of each other, although as of late, Xemnas hadn't been feeling all to well, and where his house was on the other side of the woods he couldn't make the trip. Of course Saix could make the trip himself, but there's two reasons that he didn't. The first being that Roxas hadn't seen the other man in sometime and the blue haired scar-face decided that he should visit, and the other was that if Saix had then there wouldn't really be a story for me to tell you.-

_One of the kids let out a yawn, a series of "This story's boring" and "I want Xigbar" echoed through the small circle. Axel just growled and ran his hands through his hair, "If you kids would shut up and let me tell the story, it would get interesting!" A few meeps came through and then silence as the young Nobodies watched Axel and listened._

-So the next day, Roxas set out, after Saix spent a good deal of the morning explaining to him, that he should stay on the path, because there was nasty Dancers and Creepers in the woods. As well, the big bad, hot and sexy, red hair and green eyed, Flurry of Dancing Flame! –

_There was a bunch of gasps from the kids, mainly because Axel was really getting into the story and moving his hands, making actions and really getting everyone involved with the story._

- Roxas nodded and agreed with a bored expression and tone of voice, really Saix was too overprotective sometimes and it really got annoying. But finally, around lunch time, Roxas left, with the whole village waving him off. Really he was only going to the other side of the woods not the next village over and he was only going to be gone for one day, really. It was unnecessary, but they did it all the same. Some of them cried, others cheered him on, it was like a big party for him. With one last roll of his eyes, he pulled up his hood and picked up the basket and started on his walk.  
He had been walking for sometime, and he felt like he was being watched. Every time he turned his head to see though, he could only catch the glimpse of a shadow moving behind the trees. Roxas shrugged it off as a Dusk or one of the other lesser-evils hanging around in the woods, and continued on his way. Looking up at the sky, there was not a cloud in the sky, and birds sang over head, but the reason that he was looking at the sky was because he was trying to gauge the time. It was roughly around three in the afternoon, still four hours before sundown but he picked up the pace a little bit, because he wanted to get to Xemnas's as soon as he could. The woods gave him the creeps.  
And then he saw them. A patch of beautiful wild flowers of all shapes, sizes and colors. With a twitch of his eye, Roxas ran off the path towards the flowers and set his basket down before jumping in them. Smashing them all as he jumped, more on the pink ones then all the others. While he was doing that, someone else was watching him. That someone else watched little Roxas walk off the path and stray away into the field of flowers, where he proceeded to demolish the stupid, ugly, smelly-

_ "We get it Axel, Number VIII sir…Roxas doesn't like flowers." "Actually kiddo, Roxas likes flowers. I can't stand them…"He informed them in a rather, matter-of-fact tone of voice._

- Flowers. When the small blond was done, he righted his cape and looked about. He had gone so far into the field that he could no longer see the path from where he was standing. While he was looking around, trying to find the path again, Roaxas was unaware of the green eyes that where watching him, and he jumped when a voice behind him spoke.  
"Are you lost, little blond one?" The stranger asked. Roxas glared up at the newcomer and crossed his arms over his chest,  
"No, I am not lost. I know right where I am."  
"I am sure you do..." He grinned, "They call me the Flurry Of Dancing Flames, but my friends call me Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"  
Roxas snorted and, picking up his basket, brushed past Axel heading in the way he was sure the path was. Thankfully he was right and soon he found himself walking in the woods again, though this time he had an unwanted follower. He hoped that the more he ignored the redhead, the sooner he would go away, but it didn't seem to be working.  
The sky was starting to turn a soft pink and orange color as the sun started setting, and Roxas really picked up his pace, wanting to get to Xemnas's cottage before it was completely dark. Axel didn't see what the hurry was, and, with a sly grin, in one swift movement, he had Roxas pinned up against a tree. The blond was so shocked that he dropped the basket, but the look of shock turned to a glare of anger. "Let me go." He growled, Axel chuckled  
"I think not, little blond one of the red hood."  
"My name is Roxas."  
"Well then Roxas, I am not about to let you go away any time soon." He leaned down and nipped at the blonds ear, Roxas tried to push away but after a few minutes of struggling he gave in. Axel's hands travled lower down his body, and snaked around to the back to grab his-

ohmygosh

"Axel, I think you forget who you're reading to."  
Axel blinked and looked around, the kids were staring at him wide eyed, most of them had their hands over their ears to block out any thing more that the redhead had to say. Looking around the room, he saw the source of the voice that interrupted his storytelling.  
"Hello...Roxas..." He chuckled nervously, and looked down at the kids who had gone back to listening normaly when they realized that the story was over, "And they lived happly ever after...now go to bed you punks." The kids yawned and nodded, getting up and making their way to their respectful rooms. Roxas looked over at Axel with a smile,  
"It's nice to see you taking care of someone other then yourself, but watch how you do it."  
Axel shrugged, "It's Xigbar's fault." He got up and walked over, wrapping his arms around the shorters waist.  
"Axel...what are you doing?"  
"Acting out the end of the story."  
Roxas laughed and punched him in the chest, "Let me guess, your cracked up version of an ending?"  
Axel grinned and opened a portal to his room, where he showed Roxas exactly what his version of an ending was really all about.

* * *

There you have it, the first chapter of my first fan fiction... lovely R&R

* * *


End file.
